Shopping
by Lady Timelord
Summary: A 10Rose and Jack Challenge fic, given to my by Bubblez. Fluff and smut. R&R! T to be safe!


I was challenged by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks to write the following: **10 Jack and Rose. Rose needs new clothes so they go shopping NOT ON EARTH THOUGH. Right, Jack and Doctor waiting for Rose get bored etc. MUST include: 10Rose kiss and fluff cause ...well it owns! and also a camera**

So. That's what I've done. It goes smutty at the end.. I'm sorry... dirty mind an' all that, but you can use your own imagination, I left it that clean. OH. And it's written from Jack's POV too. :)

* * *

"Rose! Hurry up will ya!" I shouted down the corridor. 

Rose emerged dressed in a VERY SMALL pair of hot pants and a strap top.

"A tad.. " I gulped, "h-h-hot, are we?"

"I have nothing else to wear!" she scowled at me. What did I do? I didn't hit on her, I didn't do anything!

"Doctor…" She bounded up to the Doctor who was leaning against the console of the TARDIS mouth gaping open. "Take me shopping for some new clothes." She batted her eyes lids.

"Nope, we haven't got the time Rose," he hated shopping. So domestic. He didn't do domestic. No really, he didn't.

"Per-lease?" She was holding on to his hand and pouting. She whispered gently in his ear. "I'll make it worth your while." _(I found this out later)_

"Right then, we're going shopping!" he said VERY quickly.

"Where? Not Earth." I said, "Earth shops are boring!"

"We're going to the planet Mall in the 25th century! It's a planet.. that's a shopping centre!" said the Doctor, who was suddenly very excited about going shopping with Rose, and was bouncing around flicking switches.

I sidled up to Rose. "What did you tell him?"

Rose smirked. "Oh you'll hear later. And maybe you'll get it too"

I grinned broadly. "_What did she say?"_

"Hang on a minute… did you say the planet Mall?" asked Rose.

"Yep. Why?"

"Who in the hell named that planet.. a shopping centre planet 'Mall' that is just bad."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've been there!"

And the TARDIS landed. Hard.

The Doctor helped Rose up, leaving me on the floor. He obviously didn't want anything to happen to her, to make sure he'd get his reward later for taking her shopping.

"Right. First things first, I need some new underwear. Jack, care to help me choose some new stuff?" Said Rose, glancing at the Doctor and giving him a wicked smile, and bit her lip.

I jumped at the chance, naturally, and followed Rose into a shop just down the avenue, leaving the Doctor alone by the fountain in the middle.

Hours went by, and Rose went into every clothes shop in.. well.. on the place. The Doctor was regretting giving her his credit card. And I was regretting egging Rose on to use it. They were standing outside a shop called "Jeans R Us" laden down with bags and were bored.

"God I'm bored!" I said, if only to break the slight silence between us.

"Me too. Now do you see why I didn't want to come shopping?!"

"Oh you were all too keen when Rose said something to you.."

The Doctor grinned. He was very keen after that, and was desperately waiting for Rose to hurry up so they could get back to the TARDIS and he could find out what was waiting for him. I grinned too. Rose implied I'd get a reward too.

About 10 minutes later, Rose walked out of the store, a grin all over her face and a few more bags in her hands.

"All done I think. Oooh wait. One more shop and that's it, I promise."

And she walked off in the direction of a shop called 'Snap.'

"You boys wait here, I'll just be tic, I know exactly what I want." A grin appearing on her face, and seeing the look on the Doctors face, she stretched up and kissed him. He didn't mind of course. She walked off backwards, grinning and poking her tongue out between her teeth making her look extremely cute. The Doctor grinned.

20 minutes later they were back in the TARDIS. Rose had a brand new wardrobe that the Doctor realized she'd need a whole new room for, I had a bag with a small box in it that Rose had given to me after she came out of 'Snap' and the Doctor, well the Doctor had sore hands and sore feet. Another reason he hated shopping.

He slumped down in the Captain's chair to relax, when I walked towards him from down the corridor.

"Rose wants you. She's in her room."

He jumped out of the chair, suddenly full of energy. He practically ran down the corridor towards the purple door of Rose's room. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize I was right behind him.

He knocked politely, and heard a small "Come in" in a foxy voice come from inside. He opened the door, and gasped. Her room was dimly lit and there were rose petals leading a trail to her bed.

"Rose?"

"Lie down."

He walked towards the bed, not noticing me slipping in behind him.

He sat down, and the door closed. Rose was stood behind it, even more scantily clothed than before.

"Your reward I believe." She said, smiling across at him, as she slowly.. too slowly for the Doctor's liking, walked towards him.

Rose 'pounced'. When I say pounced, I don't mean literally pounced more well no I do mean literally pounced. And as she straddled the Doctor, slowing unbuttoning his shirt, she shouted

"Hit it Jack!" and I pressed the record button on the video camera she'd bought me earlier.

The Doctor turned. "Oh My God, ROSE TYLER!"

Anyone walking past the door of her room, not that anyone could, but well ya know, would hear the sounds of some extremely pleased people.

* * *

Hello! You reached the end. Your imaginations working over time? Reviews would be nice :) 


End file.
